el princess
by xxtimexx
Summary: Rena has been having strange dreams but doesn't know what to do. Eve & Ashia are the only ones that know why its happening. *plz note this is my first fanficition so don't be mean plz*
1. Rena i hate u!

a/n Hi everyone this is xxtimexx or in elsword cece lol. this is my first elsword fanficition so plz don't use mean thing and if I find out I will probably cry..-.-

_ Class:_

Rena :Grand Archer /? (a/n u guys will have to guess by the title whats gonna happen to Rena and what powers she gets)

Raven :Reckless Fist

Elsword :Lord Knight

Ashia : Elemental Master

Chung : Tactical Trooper

Eve :Code Battle Seraph

Ara : ovbinous -_-

* * *

OC Evil:

Mari : Death Glider (elf girl)

Alex: Hell Cosmos (boy)

Galen : Fire Surpure (girl)

Spirts : Dream Stealer (boy)

Moua : Sonic Wings (a/n I was playing sonic lol) (demon)

Kin : Harmony Attacker (demon)

Mena: Red Death (girl)

* * *

Rena woke up in sweats and colds again since that night...the night where her best friend killed her family and made her an outcast from elf village because they thought she was the one who killed them. She would never forget that grim smile her so-called friend gave to her. It was midnight and the moon was shining high, so Rena probably shouldn't but she went to go see Ashia in her room.

Ashia was sitting at her desk reading a elemental book while Elsword was asleep on her bed.(a/n I will be putting pov from probably Rena/Ashia/Eve for now or later)Rena knocked on the door 3 times before entering. Ashia looked up and instantly knew what she needs. Ashia went to a cabinet and got sleep pills and handed her them and told her to take them 2 times a day before going to sleep and going through a duengon.

Rena had to ask her about the dreams she though she wouldn't have any since she was in her 2nd job class. Ashia thought that she read her mind as she was about to explain why she was having the dreams when Mari jumped through the window(a/n cheezy right)and attacked Rena...

P.O.V. Mari

Rena was my ex-best friend and I hate her. Her smile, her friends and her spot on that team. I want to be in the same spot as her so that's why I had Spirts to evade her dreams and check them out. Spirts was saying that the plan was working. I couldn't wait to see her pleading for her friends and family right in front of my eyes. while they watch as I kill their friend in front of their eyes then imagenin (a/n spell check?) there faces. oh how to kill someone u hate , I love it!

I began stalking her to make an opening to attack or damage her in anyway. Soon Rena you will die and with my powers your friends will think I'm in the Elgang and your beloved Raven will be mine. I was listening to their chat when I decided to attack. I called in some demons and jumped through the window. They were surprised and shocked at me. I said, "Bitch, today u die in hell." Rena tried to grap her bow but it was too late. I fired multiple arrows and some of them hit her. She was in pain and I loved it . It was good to see her in pain and besides I want to cause more. I sent some of the powerful demons after Ashia. The house shocked twice then stopped .I guess the demons where too much for the scrawny slut.

"I love causing pain it feels so good !'' I said. Rena was groaning in pain. I said to her while kicking her in the stomach,'' Your just a weak little slut and bitch that cant do anything. Your just pathetic. You should be thanking me for wasting my time for putting you in u place bitch!''(a/n she is the main villain in the story and ik I'm going through this pov quickly but its so fas.)

Ashia P.O.V

I had to get help but I have to shake these demons off of me. Wait.. im stronger than demons I can take em. suddenly I heard ''Particle Ray!'' and ducked. Eve was attacking the demons followed by Ara, Chung , and Elsword. wait... Elsword wasn't he in the room with us. Elsword said,'' what the fuck happened!" I was trying to fight when we heard more demons. They just keep coming, we all though. then we heard X-crash and looked behind us. Raven was asking the same thing when Alex...

plz R&R

Rena: when can I transform in- *covers mouth*

cece: u guys cant spoil it

Raven; When can I save my gf

Rena : im your gf? -blushes-

cece: soon... *wink*

Elsword: U cant even bet nasod king in under 8 min.. lol

cece : lighting bolt!

Ashia: 0_0 LOL

Chung: severed him right

Eve : you go get him hun

Ara : don't mess with the author

Mari : soon I will kill Rena

*Mari was kik from room*

Rena: plz stay tuned

cece: srry for the short story try to make longer and if u see me on elsword say hi k?

everyone: bai bai


	2. Rena vs Mena

Alex charged at me but I used lighting bolt to attack him...

Rena p.o.v

''I have had enough of this!'' Mari said. Mari took Rena down by the hair and led her down the stairs. Mari said in a evil voice , ''lets make a deal, you guys battle us and if we win we get to kill her.'' ''But if we win you guys stop sending those nightmare/hell dreams!'' said Aisha. ''Fine , don't expect us to go easy on you after what you did to Rena! '' said Everyone. ''Here take the wench'' said Mari. I got shoved to the floor and I look at everyone's face. they looked like in order to survive we need to kill mode.

I was coughing up blood while Eve and Elsword was leading me away from the house. I felt my knee knock and give away because the next thing I knew I was drifting slowly into the darkness...

Eve p.o.v

I have never seen in my nasod years the cruelty of elfen lands. I though everyone was happy but I guess not...I scanned the area for any healing herbs so we can prepare for the battle. I found a bush of them on the far side of Hope Bridge (a/n fav. map).I made Remy and Moby carry them with me back to the camp site we set up. Rena was having terrible dreams again. By this far the worst, I must do something to help her. She needs our help and fast too before its too late. I can hear her breathe being uneven that's very bad. Then it hit me , we must sever the connection between the controller and master. We have to kill Spirts in order to stop it. So I woke everyone so we can device a plan. I told them and they said someone needs to watch Rena and watch the enemy just in case any cheating goes on. I voleenterid for the watching the enemy. Raven voleenterid to watch Rena.

Mari p.o.v

I cant wait to the battle. ill wait till Rena is healed so it'll be more fun to slowly kick her ass and tell that bitch before she dies that her friends don't want her. ^^. All I need to do is charm that Raven of hers and shell fall apart like the conniving bitch and slut she is. Suddenly a rock hit me. '' Bastard, who the fuck through this at me show yourself!'' I said. Galen stepped out of the shadows and said,'' Do you think she might discover who she is?'' I said ,'' Never she'll never find out that she is the-''. I never go to complete the sentence because the Elgang was here. Good I thought perfect timing and now its time to make sure this is Rena burial ground.

'' Well do a 2v2 battle so chose ur partners.'' said Galen. I chose Galen while Alex chose Mena, Spirts chose Moau, and Elsword chose Aisha, Chung chose Eve and Raven chose Rena. ah perfect chose for me and round 1 was them vs. us (a/n someone write the skills of rf plz). Rena was fully healed and now time to battle. I use sonic screech and attack Rena . She dodged and she use mupilt stinger and dealt 30% of damage to me. I use drone breaking which dealt 40% damage. Rena used buffs then used guide arrow I tried to dodge but couldn't. I took 60% of damage. I couldn't believe it I was losing. I got angry and use hell sonic attack it dealt 20% of damage to me. I kept attacking her then she awkened and used humming wind. I was sailing through the air and awkened and used my ultimate attack lighting giga shower! She kept dodging and I missed. I though I was done for when Galen use fire stream and recued me. Rena came at us full speed and instead of going to us directly she went into the air and detracted us so Raven could use X-crash and it worked...

* * *

thx for every review today k guys

Rena : I kiked her butt

Raven: I wish they would go attack Rena like that!

cece :overprotective ness :P

Elsword : You are a monkey *mocks author*

cece: * hits him w/ death field and aging*

Ara : he never learns

Chung: ur not participating in the thing because theres not another person ^^

Cece: ill let u take Elsword place if he doesn't act right

Eve : humans and elfs are so different but act the same

Mari : I cant belive I lost to a slut

Rena, cece,& Raven :Oh HELL no!

*Mari & elsword gets their butts kiked*

Everyone : plz R&R choa choa


	3. Ch3 trouble big time

Rena pov

We were about to win, when a rage golem showed up. I shot arrows at it but didn't do anything. Next I tried gungir but didn't work either. Elsword used sandstorm and I used crazy shot but didn't work either. I figured that we should pause the battle and resume after the rage golem was dealt with and we regroup and replan for the rage golem. We nodded in agreement and we went our separate ways the Elgang went this way and the shadow hunters went that way.

Mari pov

Damn... that rage golem. I was about to use my secret weapon when that thing showed up. I slowly but surely got up and wake to the Elgang's campsite. I took Mena and Moau with me because we're gonna get the fluff flowers by their side of the band. Fluff flowers are the ''hate'' or ''love'' flower used properly. I plan to use it to sever the Elgang and make them hate Rena. Then I'll use the fluff good side and make them accept me into the Elgang. I will make them watch as I kill their friend in cold blood and as she whimpers im gonna ************** (a/n um I might change the story setting for this maybe) so they can see how weak she is to them. As we picked the flowers, we were talking about who we liked. Mena said she liked Alex and Moau said she liked Kin. I told them that I liked Raven and somewhat Spirts.

When we got to our own camp we were grounding up the hate flower and left the good part of it in a vase outside. Later at night, I stuck into the Elgang's kitchen and put the hate spicks in their food and went away to watch the fireworks that was about to happen...

Elsword pov

I ate the chill Rena gave us, when suddenly Everyone said(expect Eve)said,'' Your food taste the worst!'' Rena looked up and gave us a fake smile but in her eyes I could tell that really hurt. So after that we started to hate her (expect Eve) we couldn't even say that we were being controlled. I hate that Mari now! Every time I see Rena crying in her room, I really wanted to comfort her and stand by her side as a friend of course...

Raven pov

Rena was crying and sobbing and I couldn't do something about it. It felt like when Seris died and I couldn't bring her back to me and when I was brainwashed into destroying all those villages and cities. I hate being helpless all the time, it makes me so angry to see your beloved one getting tortured in front of your every own eyes. This has got to end but first I gotta break everyone out of this mind control including myself.

Mari pov

''This feels amasing , this is grand watching Rena cry!"' Soon..Soon...I will have everything I ever wanted and more! *evil laugh* Oh well time to go duengon to increase my powers ^^

At the duengon!

Mari and Mena grouped together and attacked. Mena used solar flare which blinds them and hurts them at the same time. Mari used hell blast which summons 10 demons to attack u. I used sonic screah and it kill everything in the room. onwards to the boss...

we were at the boss at attacking it. I used Sonic howling in awkening mode and it was a one hit k.o. (a/n lol too op)


	4. Ch4 new arrivals

**Rena pov**

I was practicing my arrows on a target,(a/n this is for ruby crusade)my arrows were gliding through the air like wings on a bird, when someone tripped me and I got grass on my skirt. I looked up it was Aisha. Aisha pulled me through the bushes it a clearing. Aisha whispered, ''Everyone is under control of Mari and they wont snap out of it''. I said, '' What are we gonna do?" Aisha said, '' We need to get the ''good'' side of the fluff flower.'' '' Ok, but why are your cheeks so red?'' I asked. '' Eve had to slap me out of it, hard'' said Aisha. Wow hope she doesn't slap me** THAT **hard I thought.

* * *

**Aisha pov**

I couldn't control myself around you Rena. I hate it when you cry, when I get my hands on that Mari... **HELL** cant even save her.: D I noticed Eve come into the room and figured she was being controlled too. I started saying things like, " That bitch shouldn't be even in the Elgang'' but instead of nodding she came up to me and slapped me. Eve said, " How dare you talk about Rena like some lap dog! She is one of the wise people I know and im not gonna stand here and talk shit about her!" I though Eve didn't express her emotions that much but she did just know. She kept smacking me and soon my vision began to clear...

What happened I asked her. She said, ''Your were under control of the dangerous fluff flower.'' I said ,'' Where's Rena I have to go say sorry ?'' Eve said,'' She's out back practicing with her bow and arrows .'' I said, '' Ok cya outside.''

* * *

**? pov**

''Looks like the princess needs her guardians. We'll watch her before she gets in trouble. '' said a girl. The girl had white hair with blue eyes. She had on DW clothes but blue and the moon crescent was a heart. '' Yes, we need to protect her from trouble or else **HE** might get her..."said another girl. this girl had brown hair and red eyes. She wore VP clothes but more covered and she had black and red for the color. With that they vanished without a trace from the tree.

* * *

**Moau pov**

I don't understand humans with there greed of power and destructive power. Why did the gods even chose to make humans. Humans should be severing demons and gods. Not that I care or do I ...

I woke up from my capsule and went down stairs but I heard someone down stairs searching for something. With my heat sensing eyes I didn't see any human heat. It must be something out of this world...

I looked up and saw Eve in the kitchen fixing some food. I approached her saying, ''What are you doing here?'' '' What does it look like to you.'' said Eve. I saw her grap the flower but I didn't stop her. '' Why aren't you stopping me?'' asked Eve. I said ,'' Its pointless to do all this fighting, so I don't want to fight anymore.'' Eve said, '' Why don't you join the Elgang?'' I said,'' why?'' Eve said,'' If you don't want to fight anymore on the evil side then fight for something good..." I said,'' idk , but ok ^^!'' We left that day to my new friends and family...

* * *

cece : thx for the reviews Ruby crusade & Orithia WindBell

Rena :thx guys

Elsword :who cares its just a stupid story

Rena & cece: *death glare*

Elsword :*whimpering* im so sorry plz forgive me

Raven : he's whooped

Chung : big time

cece : *uses lighting bolt on elsword*

Aisha : lol again

Elsword : whyyyyyyy!

Everyone : R&R

Moau : I get to help on the adventures now yay


	5. AUTHORS note

hey everyone just wanted to say thx for the support . I got a few thing to say Elsword will be a dumb ass (as usually). Ashia will start using skills on Elsword if he doesn't act right. Rena is kinda the main character in the story so you'll see more of her point of view. Raven will be a tough nut to crack when im through with him. Chung is dating Eve just so you know. Ara likes Kin and Kin likes her back.

You can tell theirs gonna be some romance drama! Make sure you don't miss the juicy stuff I got planed. ^^

* * *

Elsword : why you call me a dumb ass

cece : becuz I can and its true

Aisha: watch what you say Elsword...

Elsword : fuck you , bitch!

Everyone :...

cece : Im pissed now ,dog! ( I am a WS in the story)

*everyone watches as I beat the living hell/shit out of Elsword)

Everyone : Don't mess with the author you**_ IDOIT_**

Rena : plz R&R


	6. CH6 GOOD sleep

**Rena**** pov**

I woke up to find everyone down stairs eating the breakfast I fixed yesterday. " Hi guys!'' I said. Everyone looked up and started laughing then Elsword rose from his chair and said ," You cant just come in here and act like the stupid bitch you are!" Then everyone started laughing and then I backed up slowly then ran out the window into the forest...

I ran till I couldn't anymore. I had just ran from the only family I've known. Mari was right, all I ever cause is pain and suffering. Maybe I should just go back to elf village and accept the consequences of something I didn't do. Now since im not important to the Elgang anymore ill just go some place else we're they wont bully me. I ran back to get my bow but no matter how many times I looked back at that house I turned around and headed back. So Eve said ," Ill hide you so you don't have to leave and everyone will think you left." I said, " Ok."

Eve lead me to a closet she doesn't use it looked small but when she pressed a button it expanded to 300 x 200. That was more than enough more for me to live in. Eve went and got me a blanket and some books to read while everyone is asleep. Eve then told everyone down stairs that she would bring her food upstairs from now on. Chung asked why? But Eve brushed him aside like a worm. Later on, Eve brought me some food from Echo's Food Hut.

* * *

**Mari pov**

I cant believe it that slut is gone! I cant wait to have the Elgang to myself. I bet they'll even open up to me when I remove the spell. She was the ban of my life and now she's gone this is a joyful day! I went to their camp site and asked them if I could join them. They were about to say no when I compelled them to say yes. When they said yes I was literally jumping and doing doggy flips in the air.

After 2 weeks...

Today was the day I lifted the spell on them and what did you think happened well I ma tell you right now. They attacked me with there skills and I didn't understand what was happening until Spirts rescued me but before we left ,He said , This means war!'' I wanted them to suffer what I just went through in there...

* * *

**? pov**

Well that was entertaining said the demon.'' That girl is our master and we should help her kill the princess.'' said the demon. the demon was wearing elsword IS but was all black.(same color hair)The other demon was wear NW clothes but brown instead of green. Well go tell her when first day breaks...

* * *

**3rd pov**

Everyone went to the house and up the stairs to Eves room. Eve said what do you traitors want? Chung kissed Eve on the cheek and she let them in. Everyone asked where's Rena? Eve said in the closet. They opened the closet and saw her in a corner where she was reading a book. When she looked up her face showed no emotions what so ever...

* * *

Rena pov

I cant show them any emotions or they might bully me again.

Later that day...

I was eating and everyone was still saying sorry to me , I mean like enough is enough, so after I went to my room and slept in my new bed that they brough for me and for once in my 2nd job life I had a good dream...

* * *

cece : so hows that everyone?

Rena & Raven : good

Moau: I didn't show up

Elsword : boring

cece : its ok

*cece & Aisha send elsword to the hospital*

everyone : R&R


	7. Ch7 new arrivals

Rena pov

* * *

I woke up thinking what should I do today but that was obvious . I went down stairs and got set to work. I pulled out some eggs bacon and bread and started working. I started to fix breakfast when everyone start running down stairs like mad men.

I was thinking what the fuck! I gave them you better not piss me off mood. Everyone just started to back away slowly when 2 shadows came from out of nowhere. I was surprised and shocked when elsword grabbed my hand and pulled me back . Then he went in front of me and said," Hey, who are you and what doing here?!" "I-It can't be...Maliki?" said Aisha. The girl in front of the DW walked into the middle of the room. "A-Aisha?"said Maliki. They both ran and hugged each other while everyone else was awing."Guys this is my best friend , Maliki." said Aisha. "Hi welcome."said the DW introduced herself as her name was Windbell. Windbell pulled Maliki out to the side and whispered something into her ear. Maliki nodded then came back. "Um, Windbell wants to speak to the girl with the bow."said Maliki. The room got cold as soon as I left ...

* * *

Windbell pov

I saw the girl come looking for me. So I went into the living room that they have and waited patiently for her. As soon as she saw me, she darted into me and crashed on the floor. I looked up and saw stars, she was saying," So sorry I'm a little clumsy sometimes" while rubbing her head. "It's ok." I said while smiling at her. So I told her everything about why we were here and why we needed her. Her expression was shocked, confused, and understanding at the same time. "Wow...so I'm the saviour of all of elrios and the princess of el?" said Rena. "Yes we need to unlock your powers first." (A/n who saw this coming I mean I gave so many hints!) So I explained to her that she need 2 things:one a magic pendant and two a incantation. (A/n this might seem similar to btm story but it's not ^^).

So then I told her she can only tell two people so she chose to tell Aisha and Eve. So since it was getting late they offered a place for us to sleep. So I got to sleep with the girl with black hair. I fell into a boundless sleep which was pretty good.

The next morning...

I woke up and heard screams I thought the princess was in danger so I got up and ran down the stairs to find the princess upset with Aisha and the one with the red hair. What's going on I asked to them. Rena said "that this happens almost every day so don't worry you'll get use to it." So I shrugged and went back to sleep this time on the couch...

* * *

Mari pov

I woke sensing someone was in my room with me. So I got dressed and grabbed my weapon until 2 shadows appeared and grabbed me by the hand. Mistress it is us your loyal slaves Adam and Cherry said Adam. Adam said , you are going to rule the world as mistress of destruction if you defeat and kill the el princess . Mistress of destruction this sounds exciting! I said. So what do I got to do to match/find the el princess power.I asked. Cherry said, you need to harvest the dark energy of monsters. I nodded saying this outta be fun can't wait to kill stuff! I will rule the world soon...

* * *

Cece: ok my computer broke so I had to get my kindle to write this

Fans :it's ok

Elsword:you better write more story or I'll do this -mocks CCece-

Cece:I shall mention Ara,Moau,Kin,and Galen more often

Cece:magical make up -gonna be a DW when it comes out tomorrow-

Elsword :-r.I.p- rest in peace

Cece :-grabs him and push him into his body- we still have a story to finish

Everyone :aye author! ^^

Rena :plz R&R


	8. ch8 a new problem kinda

A/n I have made 350 views and above when this comes out . Make sure to stay tuned ^^

* * *

Galen pov

I over heard Mari`s conversation w/ Adam and Cherry. mmmmhm... I thought, she will need a second in command when she becomes ruler and probably marry Raven. I went into my room and planned my persuasion to get the job. I noticed that Moau wasn't in her room so I went to the kitchen. She wasn't in here either... so I looked until I saw a note on her desk. It said:

* * *

Dear everyone,

I have went with Elgang because I have found my calling to be good , well this is farewell until we meet again

Sincerely, Moau

* * *

I was really surprised and shocked because how can she leave us here and not saying any thing. I banged on everyone`s door to wake them up then went into the kitchen and fixed the breakfast as they came from upstairs . I sat down at the table and showed them the note and by the look on their face they were mad and pissed off especially Mari. Then Mari stood up and said,"Are we going to let them take what they want!" We shouted No! Mari said ," Then we should take everything from them and see how they like it!" We shouted,"Yeah!" And so with that we started to plan revenge against the Elgang...

* * *

Ara pov

I know something is wrong about the clouds I can sense something will happen that we can't stop. I went to go get ready for anything that might come or seem headed for us. Then that's when the thought stuck me maybe a huge battle might come and that we're not prepared. So I went and told everyone at breakfast time and they said the same thing expect Eve and Rena which was most surprising because they sometimes talk but they looked worried about something . Suddenly Rena excused herself from the table and Eve followed her out into her room. Elsword and Raven went to go check up on them but they wanted to be alone. So they left them alone but the girls let Aisha and me come into the room.

From them I learned about the secret life that Rena discovered from Windbell when she told her. I was surprised but not shocked because when I met Rena I sensed great and pure power from her. On the other hand Aisha was dumbfounded and didn't even know what to say. We were so much chatting about how she learned about her powers that we forgot the time. After she was done we went to go up grade our weapons and and Moau came with us but because of her ears she heard everything We said about Rena...

* * *

Kin pov

I kept watching Ara sharpening her staff and wondering why do I kept trying to protect her from I looked at that elf girl and saw her aura and it felt like singing sunshine. I looked at the 2 boys looking at her her and saw that they were in love with her. I was like what the fuck stupid humans humans then I went back to watching Ara. I went to sleep on that tree and dreamed of Ara.

* * *

Rena pov

I went to the house and put on my regular clothes and shoes. Then during the afternoon I trained my powers with my guardians and my friends, who know about my secret, in a cave close to the PvP club. I hit Maliki with a Sun orb which brighten the room until into a thousand pieces and burned the target she was holding. Maliki was saying good now a bit more power .I used the power of my whole body and it scorched the whole cave ,everyone started exaggerating saying WOW! I felt worn out and I hit my and bed and feel asleep instantly...

* * *

Moau pov

Wow she really is powerful and I'm glad not to be on her bad side phew I was worn out too so I ate then hit the hay!

* * *

Cece :I love writing

Rena : the battle will start in ...3...2...1...GO!

*Elsword and Raven battle each other for Rena*

Everyone: plz R&R

Rena : goodbye and ill be battling in- chapters


	9. Ch 9 new transformation

A/n click New tab,search YouTube,then search angle beats full opening and enjoy the song with this or search up Angel beats duet.

* * *

Rena pov

I had mastered my new powers and started to work on my normal 2nd class skills so I can balance the power of both magic. I went to the forest with everyone on a nature walk when I heard screaming coming from Aisha. I rushed to her direction and found her nowhere to be found,then Elsword and the others poked from the Bush saying we thought we heard something screaming...When suddenly a big force of wind blew me into a tree bark. My back hit the tree hard and I began seeing stars but when I saw who done it I was mad.

It was Mari and the shadowhunters here to battle at last. I readed my bow and everyone got into there fighting potions but then Mari had some people from out of the shadows. The people showed up and they looked like me and elsword but this is no time to think about it so I got ready. Suddenly she pulled a giant scyle from the back of her back and charged at me. I dodged by using my hands to support myself and jumped into a tree. She kept swing and I kept dodging when I misplaced my step and fell on the forest floor. Mari was about to swing when I heard x-crash and sandstorm,there was a blinding tornado of sand had swallowed us up.

I couldn't see anything until I was yanked to the side and fell on top of Elsword. I got up and looked around and saw everyone next to me and then Mari stood from sandstorm and called everyone to her then charged at me. I didn't dodged but I jumped under her and kicked her in the stomach. She staggered back and her sycle reached to the ground and she swung and it hit me on the shoulders.

The sycle transformed into 2 swords and started slashing and slicing me. I had managed to dodge most of them but the still hit me and I was dropping blood on my shoulder , legs , and arms. I was about to faint when Maliki and Moau started to heal me. I looked so pale and so sickly that Mari wanted to attack me again but Windbell, Aisha,Ara,and Eve stopped her. I took 30sec. to heal and when I was done I was ready to use my new magic. I chanted,"O key of my star please grant my power from your master Rena, release!" A yellow light surrounded me and a warm feeling came from me, My clothes started to change into a green and pink out fit with white gloves and a flower wand. I looked almost 14 in human years and I had a flower crown on my hair. I yelled Now your facing Battle Angel Rena!

Rena-chan watch out! Aisha yelled. I saw Mena and Kin come at me but i teleport out of the way and used earthen light (which traps them in a dirt ball until the use let's them free)they got caught and I went to attack Mari wand first then I summoned my white glistening wings and attacked her when a low kick hit me in my stomach and I was sent flying into a tree but this time I was coughing up blood. I looked up and saw those two people introduce themselves as Adam and Cherry.

I thought as looks can be deceiving... I got up slowly and winced in pain a couple of times. Adam was approaching me fast until Aisha and Ara blocked him from me...

* * *

Cece: wow...*amazed fans*

Elsword:I didn't even show up that much

*young*Rena: els-kun and Rae-kun should compete with me for the last piece of pie.

Young Rena eats pie

Elsword:I'll let the little one eat the pie

Raven:aw...I wanted the pie!

Rena:I love pie! *hand him a slice of pie*

Everyone:plz review and rate ^^

* * *

Preview of next chapter...

The blood of Raven is my rage whoever spew it will die

The darkness engulfed me and the jewel feel on the floor. I was so mad and yelled behold the...


	10. Ch 10 badass Rena

A/n if you guys wannabe in the story then just pm or leave a review also might be chara. Death. I'm not that cruel

* * *

Rena pov

I got up and wiped the blood off of my mouth while readying my weapon. She attacked me which I dodged and ducked under her sycle and side swipe her legs. I barely had time to notice Adam slashing me in the back but before I could block someone shielded their body from the blade. I saw Raven go down and screamed with angry. I pushed Adam to the ground and collapsed next to Raven. The wound was across his stomach and the blood wouldn't stop flowing out. I used my healing magic to heal the wound and let Moau and Maliki heal him the rest of the way.

I was beyond mad and took off my jewel and told everyone to stand back. I transformed into my other half ...

* * *

Dark Rena pov

I said," It feels good to be outside again!" I looked like a girl with white hair and red eyes but had no sharp teeth. (A/n not owning any of elsword or Rosario + Vampire) "What are you?"said a stupid girl with a sycle. "Don't talk to me like that when you're the one who attacked my other half" I said. With that I got up and just pointed at her . She was sent flying into a tree and I heard a bone crack or too. "Humhp such a weak elf I've seen better", I said. The girl got up quickly and charged at me, I hit her with a pluck and she was sent flying again. You amuse me but I better end this now ... I thought I sent her and her companions into fetia village (a/n their in vender village so that's like a week trip from fetia to velder). I walked over to Ellsword and company , I whispered something into his ear then put my jewel back on. Bye bye everyone cya next time!I said, my other half fainted on the ground.

* * *

Elsword pov

She had said , that she liked me just more than a friend. Wow...so Rena other half likes me so I guess if I can date both Rena then bye bye Raven. So I'll focus on badass Rena for now...hehehe I love Rena but I won't let Raven get her from me. I looked at Raven at the house he was recovering at least. I'm really worried although I'm sure that he'll be fine. I went to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Mari pov

Omfg she was so strong! How am I supposed to get that kind of power?! I said. Cherry said," Aisha and Ara have a spell book on details as about Rena altogether." I'll get the book while you make a portion for power. I said. I went to their house and sunk into Aisha's room. I looked into her secret library till I found her book.I whispered bingo! then climbed out of her room and into the forest. I watched as Cherry made the position and told me to drink it in the morning so I did wait but before I did that I said, just wait till I get my hands on you Rena Erdell...

* * *

Raven pov

I'm starting to feel better at least because Rena has been nursing me back to health. I will need to help her with something...

* * *

Cece: just on a side note I will never kill anyone in my story other than the people that need to go

Fans:phew a releaf

Cece:plz R&R

Rena :also if you like the story plz leave a review or thumbs up *not forcing just options*


	11. ch11 another threat

A/n I will probably keep this story going till Chapt. 20 then end it

* * *

Rena pov

I feel so sleepy I though but Maliki said she sensed a great danger from around every corner but I didn't sense anything , so I shrugged and went to my room. In my room their was a cold draft in the room like someone entered my door , so I shut my door and window but turned around to find a cloud of darkness in my room. I was shocked but tried to get in a fighting stance but the cloud had said it was here to warn me. So I didn't start attacking it but I just sat down on my bed and waited for the message. It said that a terrible darkness with flood the land land and the only way to stop it is to sacrifice a person of light.

I fell asleep as the shadow figure disappeared out the room. Then I went to cook breakfast because it's kinda sorta morning nah it's dawn. I fixed eggs with bacon and French toast. I then called everyone to get up and eat, while they were eating I told them what happened. They were gagging and coughing because of the food. I was almost laughing but kept it on the inside. Maliki stood up and said ," The darkness was sealed away almost 200 years ago, how can you tell us that the seal will break-". The sky was engulfed with darkness at that same moment...

* * *

Mari pov

Faster we must break the seal to unlock the king. I kept breaking the lock so my future "true" husband can show up and we can rule together with a iron fist. I broke the last lock and opened the door, the sky lite up like a Christmas tree. I was as dark as the poor movie twilight. I began saying while bowing," O master, I wish for your help in destroying the princess and ruling the world with you." The room felt as if it was hell itself, it was very hot and steaming the room. I heard him say, what will you do for me in return?" I said," I will help you with anything O king of world's!"

I heard him say that has a nice ring to it. I nodded and next thing I knew I was the new queen of the world but first I needed to kill Rena altogether.

Back to Rena pov

* * *

3 words, I told you, ha! This is no time to celebrate this is a moment of crisis! said Aisha. I paused then sit back down, So what are we gonna do. We had all said let's storm in so the darkness can be defeated easily so we can't save the world. We all agreed and walked toward alters of dedication.

* * *

Cece: these next 9 chapters will be short so bear with me ok?

confession our love to Rena next chapter but anyway r&r bai bai


	12. Chap12 sis and bro!

A/n If we can beat 96 views then I won't end the story on a cliffhanger. Kinda...he he he

* * *

Elsword pov

I will protect her with my life as I said to Raven. Really? But when this is over how about we settle this for Rena?said Raven. I agreed to him and we shook hands. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rena in her younger transformation starring at the night sky as we walked to the alter of dedication. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. She said, Thanks els-kun!" I said, No problem at all" We walked all night until we got to a forest outside of the alter, then we set up camp and fell asleep.

When daybreak came, we packed up and stormed the alter. I used my sand storm to blow away the guards and charged at the seal. Rena was right behind me by using her wings to speed up. She zoomed past me like a rocket and hit the seal so we could advance into the next room. We saw a doll in the middle of the room and decided to avoid it but Aisha and Ara went to bring it back with them as a souvenir. They picked it up and a thousand demons and guards surrounded us. They shouted Kill the princess! Rena was cowering next to me shaking. I thought as if there gonna lay one finger on her, Suddenly a huge gust of wind knocked out half the guards. We all looked at Aisha but she said she didn't do it. Next thing you expect is someone jumping down awkwardly but not in my story, 2 people jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of us.

Rena! the one person said. Elsa? I said. Nice to be back little brother! said Elsa. Big brother!said Rena. The boy looked up and saw Rena, they ran to each other's arms...

* * *

Rena pov

Lire, I just knew you would find me! I said , while still hugging him. Lire ,.it's ok little sis now if you excuse me for a bit. He said. He said, Elsa let's show them what there dealing with. She nodded then used heavy slash , which cuts them until they die, on half on the demons. Lire used northern way , which uses hurricanes to blow them toward the north. We destroyed the seal and ran to the room where darkness and his henchman are. I ran full speed down the room and into the darkness. Suddenly I was trapped in a cage inside darkness itself who by now has control over Mari body.

* * *

.Mari pov

I asked darkness if I could be apart of him and to share the power, this is what I meant. It feels good to be inside darkness because darkness is treating me like a princess. Suddenly Rena came in and got trapped in a cage. I was laughing at her as she struggled to get free, (a/n Rena will be stuck in that cage for a chapter or 3 lol) but couldn't. That's when I fell asleep in darkness arms...

* * *

Cece : we the end fans can't wait to start another book!

Fans: we love you! Cece

Plz Review and Rate


	13. Chap13 save Rena!

Elsword pov

Where'd Rena go? We looked all around until Lire found her in a cage, seemingly asleep until Lire picked her up and a sycle reached his stomach and sliced him in half. We watched in horror as his blood covered the ground in a mess of body parts. The girls started vomiting and coughing while she was asking who's next with a sick grin. I stepped forward and charged at Rena. She ducked then used her sycle to block my attacks from hurting her.

I used storm blade to slow her down and hit her on the head. She said, Ha you have no idea how I am do you?! Mari?they all asked. He he he you guys should look up said Mari. We looked up and saw Rena in a cage nearly breathing. Anyway you guys being here in...is TERRIBLE! We looked at her like she lost her Damn mind. We were about to charge at her when she snapped her fingers and the cage became electrified and shocked Rena. Mari said, If you attack me then your little princess will die.

* * *

Rena pov

My whole body hurts and its hard to talk but I had yelled to them don't give up even for me! I saw sheer shock and disbelief in their eyes. I have to break out of this cage but how? I thought. Suddenly Aisha sent cyclones at Mari to distract her and used lighting bolt to break me out . I jumped out of the hole and fell on the floor. I sensed darkness next to me but before I could react he sent me flying into a wall. Darkness said, Mari you could have finished her off . Mari said I was busy with the future slaves.

I enraged from the rumble and unlocked my jewel.

* * *

Dark Rena pov

Hello , again wench! I said. She looked like she saw a ghost. Really because I would like you to meet-. Darkness I said lowering my eyes. Y isn't it princess of the vampires Mia?said Darkness. Last time we fought I destroyed half the city. I said. Now's the perfect time to destroy you once and for all. I ran at full speed and we matched blow until I kicked him in the nuts. He stagger back and I did a devastating power kick saying learn your place! He was sent flying but the launched death balls at me. I dodged most of them but was blown back and knocked unconscious for a few hours/minutes.

* * *

Rena pov

I woke up to the sight of everyone staring at me worrying about me. I was about to tell them something but Mari was charging at us I had summoned my wand and used my magic to attack her . She got hit with my solar flare and was burning alive until there was nothing left. Elsword had covered my eyes so I couldn't see anything. I looked and all that was left was a pile of ash. That's when I told them that I was slowly disappearing. That were shocked even Eve that I was leaving them. I told them I might as well spend my last moments here with you guys.(a/n best plot twist twist ever! ^^)

* * *

Cece: Rena gonna disappear cries

Everyone: y author

Plz.R&R if you want goog ending

Rena: good bye forever guys...


	14. Chap 14 a important love

A/n I know I promised you guys to chapter 20 but I have another story I want out hehehe ^^ plz forgive me

And search on YouTube Angel beats ichiban no takaromo. Such a sad song! :(

* * *

Rena pov

I ran full speed into darkness followed by everyone, he began wiping us out one by one until there was me left charging at him. I actually got him in the back when he started to draw me into his body. I was struggling to get out but he drew me in quick and I couldn't even see anything. I slipped into the darkness once again...

* * *

Elsword and Raven pov

We got up and saw Rena in darkness arms once again. (A/n you begin to wonder how the heroine gets caught so easy. My sis wrote that part.) Raven and I looked at each other and then understood that we both care about Rena and we should share her.(a/n I know you guys don't like 3 people in love with each other but come on consider it). We charged at darkness but for blow back with every step we take. We all thought we were done for and the world as we know it will be destroyed. Until...

* * *

Rena pov

I must break out of this cage but how? I remembered Maliki and Moau told me that if I believe in my powers then I can use my ultimate attack. I chanted the words of power and a warm light filled me. But before I could cast my spell my other half whispered in my ear saying before we disappear we have to tell them we love them. I whispered what do you mean them? She said Raven and Elsword or you just can't admit you have feelings for Elsword too. I told myself that I would and my other half gave some of her magic to me.

We chanted the words and watched as darkness disappeared from the world once more. We chanted the same words then we split in half, we will stay like this until we disappear. We looked at each other then looked at elsword and Raven. We began to walk towards them but stumbled across the way and started to run into there arms. Raven and Elsword both looked at each other and told us they loved us. We both altogether said we love them too. I had said please tell us you love us again before we go. They said, No if we tell you then you'll disappear. We both said, At least we can take this memory with us. Ok...Rena we both care and love you I don't care if you disappear we will still love you... We both said, thank you Elsword and Raven... -they disappear in their arms- ( I know I took some stuff from Angel beats but it was so sad...)

* * *

The 2 boys pov

We had finally got the courage to tell her and she disappears...dammit why isn't life fair. All we wanted was to be a family with our friends and we get betrayed in the end. We wish that Rena was reincarnated so we can be couple. (Elsword pov). I don't mind sharing Rena with him as long as he loves her back. I looked at Aisha and she was cursing to herself that she couldn't save Rena. Eve was scanning for something and right then and there Chung proposed to Eve. Eve accepted immediately and hugged him. That made me feel so sad that I started to cry. Raven comforted me then all of us except for her and went back to velder...

Raven pov

Rena why did you leave me like Seris? Rena I miss you already, I'll comfort Elsword until you come back and you'll be mine and somewhat Elsword. Don't worry I will never forget about you or all of our love. Just wait for me once you come back I'll love you forever. We went into our rooms and planted a grave for you before we went to sleep. Me and Elsword had made another one which was secretly in the forest for you...

* * *

Cece: so freaking sad

Elsword: Rena I love you

Raven: Rena don't leave us

Cece: she won't come back wahwahhaha

-Elsword hits Cece in the head-

Ara: plz R&R

Everyone: Abu bai -cries over Rena death -


	15. Ch 15 bonus things yay!

I have been recommended by my family and somewhat friends of Elsword to continue the chapters. so I am this is a bonus chapter. Also a special thanks for MysticCandy for following this story. All the rest of the story will be Rena pov.

* * *

Rena pov

I can't remember anything anymore but I remember their smile and sometimes there voices but not what they looked like. I was going to stay in this void without any food or water because I only remember a little of my death. I don't know if my friends that I still kinda remember got out or ended up like me. I'm just sitting here looking at the darkness /void around me. Makes me wonder...

Years later...

Coming Elder! I said. Elder said, I have an important mission to do at velder. Would you like to come along? I said I always thought about making new friends, so I'll come. She told me not to say my real name in velder. So she came up with the name Mimi. We went and packed our things and left Elf village. We rode a horse to velder village and it took a week to ride there. As soon as we arrived we were greeted by the village chief, He said that we could stay in the inn at the corner of the elgang's house. I asked Elder, What's the elgang?.

Elder had told me some of the information and memories of the elgang. We made it to the inn as the sun went down then that's when I had the flashbacks. At first they showed me and some other kids walking into velder. Then we started to battle and it went downhill from there. It showed parts of my death and then the murder of my family. I woke up in cold sweats in the middle of the night, I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat when I heard Elder wake up. I told her about my flashbacks and she said you should recognize your friends and family before they leave in a week. I said who are they?. She said I would have to find that out myself.

My Elder gave me a new look because she said If I looked like this then I will remember them. I went out of the inn during noon and walked to the corner house. I knocked on the door but no one answered, then I knocked again and heard someone get up and open the door. There stood a girl with purple hair and a boy yelling at each other and a boy with black hair at the door. I couldn't hear the black haired one talk and I was getting annoyed, so I yelled shut up I can't hear! Everyone in the room froze and looked at me. I bowed to them in apologize and started to leave, when a gust of wind blew me into their house. I was rested at a chair in the living room. "So what brings you here little elf?"said the girl with glass wings. I said My Elder wanted me to make friends so there wasn't any adults around so I came here. She said, Well we can be your friends!? I said sure! She introduced herself and the others in the room. I had used my fake name because of what Elder said. So after the introduction I began to ask them all sorts of questions and we were chatting until dusk. Someone knocked on the door and it was Elder asking for me. She was saying. Everyone names like she knew them and then then I got up and went to the door. I waved bye to everyone and left velder for a couple of months until my memories came back...

* * *

Cast is happy for Rena return and we went to party

Random person : plz R&R


	16. Ch 16 epilogue 1a

Epilogue #1

Looks like they're about to leave for hamel. I said. I went into the forest and saw Raven and Elsword at the grave they made me. I went to the grave and tapped on their shoulders. At first they were surprised that I was reincarnated and they were asking about how I was alive. Next thing I knew they were kissing me over and over saying how much they missed me and loved me. I was saying that I never wanted to leave them again. Then Elsword picked me up bridal style and carried me to the house. Everyone was ready to leave when we walked in. He set me down and told me to go pack up in my room and meet us down stairs.

I went upstairs and packed the belongings I had and went back down stairs. As soon as we left to hamel , I was as happy to be with my friends as ever...


	17. Ch 17 epilogue 1b

Go to YouTube and search up happy material negima! And read this epilogue with it

Epilogue #2

I said to Everyone let's skydive before we leave! They all agreed and we jumped off a cliff over a lake. Aisha whispered something into Elsword and Raven ears and they swam over to me in the air and kissed me. Guys I remember who I am! I said. Yahooo! I said. Wings appeared on my body and whole body returned to what it was in my past life. Rena?!said Everyone. Guys I'm back! I said. We hugged and then Aisha casted a spell and we floated onto the ground. Then we went to hamel...


	18. Ch 18 1c

epilogue #3 final

Guys wait up! I said. I ran full speed at them and tripped into Elsword and Raven by accident. They leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised and giggling until look at them and said I love them. They said that there heart was already taken by an elf girl named Rena. I told them the truth and they were surprised and somewhat mad that I didn't tell them sooner. We were laughing and then we caught up with everyone on the road to hamel. We had a long journey to begin...


End file.
